Uruma/Ran
Uruma Ran is a 10 year old sorceress who owns a pair of shoes that allows her to take upon an 'adult form'. Biography Ran was born a month away from New Years to Zen and Shizuka Uruma. She has an older brother named Jin. She goes to Haimachi Elementary with Makoto Hibi. Appearance Ran Uruma has short black wavy hair with discoloration in the middle tuffs. Ran's magically grown form is a tall woman with longer flowing hair with a similar discoloration. Aki Irie has chosen to color Ran's hair an ombre of purple-pink-white. Young Ran is usually seen wearing over-sized sweaters (in theory and for the case if she ever wants to grow big). Personality Ran is a hard headed, stubborn young girl and her magic shows that, such as the time when she disabled all witches and wizards within a 2km radius from using flame magic in order to save Outarou. She is also very kindhearted, and does not have too many friends. She was overjoyed to make her first friend Hibi as a young child. She is also a very spoiled girl. Abilities The strength of her emotion can determine the ability/strength of her magic. Her thoughts are very random, causing her to change things rather randomly. She can transform her body into that of a grown teenager with the thought of growing into sneakers that are too big for her. Her magic seems to be easier to control in this form, allowing her to use many spells which she could not in her child form. Relationships Jin Uruma Jin is Ran's older brother, and often takes care of her. He is very irritated by her adult form, mostly as he states that 'he is the one that must chase away the men who come calling'. He and Ran are very close siblings, and he is often seen getting her out of trouble. Makoto Hibi He is Ran's first friend, and is suggested to have a crush on her. They originally had a frenemy relationship, before Hibi leaves her flowers when she sprains her leg. Outarou Mikado When Ran was 10 years old, she experimented with her powers trying to get to her mother who was out of town and landed on the roof garden of Outarou. There, they began their relationship. Ran was excited to make her first friend, but Outarou wanted something more, which Ran was confused about. When Outarou gets infected by the bug and eventually dies, Ran cries and was in mourning for days. She refers to Outarou as her first love. Tamao Tachibana Tamao teaches Ran how to control her powers and often holds an older sister type of relationship toward Ran. This can be seen when she convinces her to use a frying pan to erase someone's memory, and that she looks up to Ran's father, Lord Zen, as her own. Trivia * Ran thinks minced sea bream is yummyChapter 17. Gallery Ran hibi ribbon.jpg 0101 ran telepathy.PNG 0419 hibi and ran.png Chapter 1 little ran.png Ran uruma grown jin chapter 1.png Chapter 1 sneakers grow big ran.png Ran (grown).jpg 0208 chapter cover tamao ran jin zen uruma.png 0318 cover page ran uruma makoto hibi close up.png 0314 cover page ran uruma.jpg 0419 hibi and ran 2.png 0106 outarou ran uruma we have to be closer than that.png 0106 ran uruma grown blush.png 0106 ran outarou appears transportation.png 0207 tamao uruma ran outarou.png 0106 mamoru ran grown fireworks.png Chapter 4 ran uruma laboratory cover.png Chapter 2 Shizuka Uruma ran bird.png 0743 ran chapter cover.jpg 0208 ran transformation hibi.png 0207 ran outarou float.png 0106 ran yukata festivities.png Chapter 2 ran uruma shizuka.png 0105 ran uruma outarou.png Volume 1 ran grown.png 0104 ran uruma.png 0317 ran uruma.png 0317 ran is mine.png Volume 3 ran and mother.png 0211 tamao pours ran some sake in bed.png 0211 ran uruma is lost.png 0211 ran uruma flushes from the smile.png 0211 ran uruma shizuka appears.png 0211 ran uruma magic in pot of water.png 0211 ran uruma ice swirls around her.png 0211 ran uruma outfit 1.png 0211 Ran Hibi faint.png 0211 Ran Uruma grown.png 0312 ran uruma outfit 1.PNG 0312 ran calls outarou an idiot.PNG 0312 ran gets the door.PNG 0312 ran uruma outarou.PNG 0312 ran waking up.PNG 0422 red bean paste cotton candy.PNG 0424 ran uruma jin uruma the haimachi central park battle.PNG References